sam and emily
by mollycullen1
Summary: Emily and Leah were best friends until...........
1. The beginning

All twilight Charachters belong to stephanie meyer...etc etc

this is my first Fanfic so it won't be very long...however they may get longer as the story goes on...

Emily POV

The phone rings….who rings at this time in the…then I realised it was probably, like, 10am in the morning so actually not that early…

I picked up the phone "hiya Emily…" I knew that voice straight away…it was my cousin Leah…she was my cousin and my best friend so I immediately talked back to her "hey Leah, is something wrong, your okay, right?"

There was a long pause, what was wrong with her?!

"Oh I'm fine…Emily you'll never guess what…I have a boyfriend!" she squeaked down the phone. I was so happy for her! "Oh Leah, I HAVE to meet him, okay?"

"sure, that was actually the reason I called…um I was wondering if you could come round to meet him?..." she asked, as if she even needed to ask me!

"of course I can! When do you want me to come over?" I asked her. "I was thinking maybe today?" she asked shyly.

"I would love to!" I answered "Maybe around 2" I asked

"um sure, thanks Emily" she said. So that was it. I was going to meet her boyfriend at 2 o clock this afternoon…

Reviews are great


	2. How everything changed

All things are Stephanie Meyers…..

E POV

I got to Leah's house 10 minutes early, I really don't like to be late. I'm one of those people who has to be on time or early, I'm kind of weird like that. When I knocked on the door Leah was there in a few seconds. She looked so excited it was unreal!

"Emily!" she squealed then gave me a hug. "hey Leah" I said.

She led me into her house and I went and sat in her living room. This house was like a second home to me. I was only a year older than Leah so I spent most of my childhood here with Leah or she was at my house. I glanced round the living room, obviously her parents weren't here otherwise they would have said hello by now.

I hoped that this Sam was nice, he better be. I was pulled out of my daydream by Leah clearing her throat, "um, Emily this is Sam".

I looked up at this "Sam". He seemed nice enough but he stared a lot. It was kind of creepy; I think Leah noticed it too. She looked upset, I wanted to stop staring at him but I couldn't. It was weird and I could see it was upsetting Leah, when I finally managed to look away… the look on her face. It was like she had been shot, the hurt, the confusion. It was horrible to watch.

This had all happened in the space of a minute… "Well it's, um, nice to meet you Sam"…

All I could do then was look away. "Sam, this is Emily. My cousin…you know the one I was telling you about." Leah half whispered.

Sam looked away from me to Leah. "It's very nice to meet you Emily."

Then he half pushed Leah out the way and walked out the room.

**Sam POV**

When Leah told me I was going to meet her cousin Emily I thought it was going to be boring. Then I saw her. I walked into the room and she was stood there. I stared at her for a few seconds, I totally knew it was creeping her out and I knew it was hurting Leah too but in that instant I knew.

It's not meant to happen too many of us, werewolves I mean, but I knew what it was. I had imprinted with my girlfriend's cousin. How on earth was I going to explain to either of them? "um, Emily this is Sam" Leah's voice broke my train of thought.

"Well it's, um, nice to meet you Sam." Emily answered but she didn't look at me or Leah.

"Sam, this is my cousin Emily…you know the one I was telling you about" Leah half whispered

"It's very nice to meet you Emily" I said but I looked away when I said it. Then I turned round, accidentally knocking Leah, and walked out the room. Trying to work out how I was going to explain this.

This chapter is a little longer…Reviews would be Great!! thanks


	3. The Explanation

E POV

Leah's face…there are no words to describe it.

I feel like I have done something horrible to her, but I haven't…had I? It was Sam who was staring at ME not the other way round…I looked away as soon as I could but she still looked really hurt.

"So, um, Sam seems really nice…" I said warily, just in case she snapped or something…

Leah shook her head then laughed, totally not what I was expecting at all, it was like she was shaking the whole thing off like a total misunderstanding. Which it was.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the whole staring thing, he never normally does it. I don't know why he did it to you because he is really a nice person, and was it me or was it like him seeing the light for the first time or something? Am I totally being a crazy girlfriend now…I'm going to have to stop that, but anyway he seemed to like you which is good and…"

I let her trail off into her babbling mode. She normally does that when she's nervous. I can see the worry in her eyes, and the curiosity of what just happened…

If Sam walks in that door while I'm still here I will be demanding an apology from HIM and I will get him to apologize to Leah. It's the least she deserves after what just happened. He practically pushed her out of the way just to get out the room. However much Leah likes him he was very rude to us both.

However he was good looking and he obviously likes Leah, so he had better get himself back here whilst I'm still here or I will be having words with him…

I could hear Leah finish talking so I thought that I had better start talking about something… "Um, so what do you want to do today?" I asked Leah.

Big mistake.

"What?" Leah's voice was getting louder "Sam just walked out this house because he was staring at YOU and now you want us to do something together?!"

"What I meant is how we are going to find Sam to get an apology from him?!" I replied

"Well now that you put it like that I suppose we could go and find him. Oh, Emily I'm really sorry about what I said. I am just totally over reacting. Right?"

"Course you are, Leah." I smiled at her as best I could but I really couldn't convince myself or her for that matter, that I was telling the total truth.

All I wanted to know, for mine and Leah's sake, is what really just happened with Sam.

Sam POV

After I walked out I just wandered around for a few minutes. Just to think. I did love Leah but it just wasn't the same as Emily. When I saw her it was like seeing the light for the first time, like she held me to the ground that I stood on not gravity. This is how I realised that I had to explain and that is exactly how I was going to do it.

It wasn't going to be easy as I had to get them to listen first but that would be easy compared to how I was going to explain.

I walked back to Leah's house. I knocked gently on the door and walked into her house.

Emily looked at me, and then looked away just as quickly. Leah just looked hurt.

" I think I might have some explaining to do." I said very quietly.

"You think?!" they both practically screamed at the same time…

"Leah there's something you need to know about me…" she started to interrupt but I started talking again "Leah I'm not supposed to tell you this, I'm breaking the treaty right now but Leah…" I took a deep breath "Leah. I'm a werewolf."

The look on her face, both their faces. Absolute horror and disbelief." I know it sounds crazy but I swear on my life, it's true. That's why I disappeared for a few days last week. That's when it happened. Do you understand me Leah? Emily?"

I was looking at Emily but it was Leah who answered "Sam I believe you" she whispered. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes I believe you too but this doesn't explain what happened…does it?" Emily spoke up.

"Well, actually it does, I hope both of you appreciate this as I am breaking a treaty here but…We, werewolves that is have different things about them…not to mention the totally obvious…but there is a thing called imprinting. It is stronger than love it is like, that person holds you to the Earth instead of the gravity…like seeing the sun for the first time. So you see Leah I do love you, in a way, but I have imprinted with you…Emily…Leah I'm so sorry." It was a long speech but I did it.

"Like seeing the light for the first time…" Emily murmured…I didn't really understand what she meant but I just let it drop.

"Sam…I , I understand…it's not your fault as much as it's not Emily' so I forgive you both for that but I have to ask you both to leave right now. Please. I just need some time to think" Leah said that and then left.

Which left me and Emily alone in the same room…oh wasn't I lucky.


	4. extended explanation

**All these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer…etc…etc**

**Again I'm sorry that the chapters aren't very long but I don't want to repeat myself too much.**

**E POV**

I was totally shocked! I didn't even know what to think. What had just happened? was it really true what he said he was? I didn't want to think.

What he had said about the whole seeing the light for the first time, that's exactly how it had been explained before he even came!

I didn't want it to be true but I did feel the same about him, it was like I was drawn to him or something… I wouldn't admit it though. Especially not to him.

It just wouldn't happen! I couldn't let it. I wouldn't let him come between me and Leah. She was my best friend, more like a sister to me than a cousin.

I was going to respect her wishes so I started to walk out the living room towards the front door…

"Where are you going?" I heard _his_ voice ask. Where did he think I was going? Leah said that she wanted to be alone so I was leaving. Like she had asked.

"_I _am leaving like Leah asked. I would recommend that _you_ do the same thing" I replied and started to walk out the room again.

"But, don't you think we should talk about things? I mean, well…" he trailed off.

"What is there to talk about? Absolutely nothing! It's simple. You think you have some imprint thing but you don't and if you do you had better get rid of it because if you don't Leah will be very upset and if she is upset then you will have me to answer to! Understands?!" I let it all out, then turned on my heel and walked out the front door, hoping he would follow but not so that I could talk to him…just so Leah could have some peace.

**S POV**

I really didn't understand. I thought that when Leah and Emily found out about me being a wolf they would freak out, which they did, a little but not nearly as much as I thought they would. But what I was most confused about was the fact that Emily just walked away from me…was that supposed to happen. Of course I was going to respect what Leah wanted which is why I left but I really need to talk to her…to them both.

I didn't really explain it as well as I could have done.

What should I do? Go after Emily? I don't think so… try and talk to Leah? That didn't sound too great either

I decided that I was going to go after Emily. I ran down the street until I finally caught up with her.

"Emily, please let me explain." I didn't know what else to say.

"Five minutes" was all she said. Great I had the whole of five minutes to explain this whole mess that _I'd _made.

"Thanks, well…Um, listen I never wanted to hurt Leah but this isn't something I can control. Do you think I chose to be a werewolf? No I didn't, if I had a choice I would choose the human life and just to fall in love the normal way… again, do you think I want to be a monster? Do you think I want any of this? Well if you think I do then you are wrong! But I am this and I can't control it, and it's not my fault that I imprinted with you, so before you judge me for this can you just think about what I said please?" and copying her move I turned on my heel and walked away.

I was walking down the street when I heard Emily shout my name "Sam, wait" then she flung herself into my arms and cried.

Why was she crying I didn't understand? Did she feel her bad? It was my fault not hers.

So I asked her "why are you crying."

Her answer was simple "because now we are going to have to explain this to Leah."

**Reviews would be great.**


	5. Friends

**All things Belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**This chapter is all Emily's POV I will write Sam's version and add it as another chapter so it maybe won't be very long… sorry **

**E POV**

I'm dreading this. Why did he have to imprint on me? But I can feel it. I hate to admit it, but I like him too…

How am I going to explain this to Leah, she is, was, my best friend. I hate to have to use the past tense, but I don't think she will want to be my friend anymore.

I wish there was some way I could make this better but I don't think I can.

I can't deny that I like him too… I wish I didn't.

We were near her house now, Sam looked down at me and smiled, I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

Sam knocked on her door. When she answered, you could tell she had been crying. A lot.

She didn't even look at us. I don't think I blame her. She must be so upset! I hate myself right now, but it's not my fault. I hope she forgives me.

" Leah…" but I don't know how to finish.

I look at her, "you can explain" she says calmly, then turns and walks back into the house.

Oh, I thought she was going to kick up a fuss. I really hope we can still be friends.

We walked into the living room, I was about to talk when Sam stepped forward.

"Leah, you already know what happened but I want to know you forgive Emily. This isn't her fault at all, I know it's not mine either, but I can understand why you might blame me, but can you forgive Emily, please?" I didn't expect him to say this.

"But she could choose to ignore you…" she half-whispered, close to tears.

"No, Leah, that's where you're wrong. Neither of us chose this, so please can you forgive Emily, please?" Sam asked, I was slightly annoyed that he was doing all the talking but then I realised I wouldn't know what to say anyway.

"Of course I'll forgive Emily, I don't believe it's her fault, and maybe someday I'll forgive you, Sam, but I can't promise anything. So please, Sam, can you please leave because I really need to talk to Emily… Alone." I was impressed, she was putting on a brave face, she was stronger than I thought she was.

"Of course." He said, then turned on his heel and walked out.

"Leah…" I started.

"It's okay, Emily, I forgive you" and then she smiled at me.

"What did you need to talk about then?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she giggled " I just haven't seen you for a while, and well, to be honest, we need a good catch up." She smiled again, and then we both started laughing.

I hope for now, the fight is over.

Sorry it's so short =[ i am trying to make it longer... please review :)


End file.
